Let's Go Shopping!
by Jatd4ever
Summary: When jester goes shopping with Jane , will she realize she liked him more than she thought? Will he win her heart on their day off? Can jester leave the castle in his outfit or will he have to use a disguise? Will he be recognized? Can he show her a fun time? Can Jane let Jester know her true feelings? Jane/Jester


***I do not own Jane or the Dragon or its characters. **

Every month the castle staff is given a day off, how they spend it is up to them. Pepper and Rake like to talk for hours on their days off, they act like a married couple. Smithy takes Pig for a walk in the forest, who knows why? Gunther stays in bed, poor boy is overworked. And me? I like to go shopping, not for dresses or clothes, but for arrows, knives, and small weapons. And since Jester has nothing to do, I'm sure he wouldn't mind accompanying me.

Knocking on his window, I said "Wake up sleepy head"

Opening his window, the blue boy in a night-shirt, wiped the sleepiness from his eyes as he asked "What can I do for you on this lovely morning, my lady knight?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me, if you can not, than that is alright."

"Not at all, I'd love to accompany you, just wait while I get dressed. Now where are those clothes my parents got me?"

"What's wrong with what you normally wear?"

"If I wear that, I would still be on duty"

Closing his window, he changed clothes as I waited.

_This is great, just the two of us, together, having a good time._

Jumping out of nowhere, he asked "How do I look?"

As I looked upon Jester, he looked completely like a different person. Instead of a floppy hat, he left his dirty blond hair uncovered, instead of his blue puzzle suit, he wore a blue tunic with tights, it was weird. It has been so long since he's worn normal clothing.

_It has been a while since I've seen your hair, it looks so soft_

"Jester, is it alright if I touched your hair?"

"What? Jane...I...I... Alright"

As I approached Jester, my heart began to ache, but I ignored it as I touched Jesters hair. Like I thought, his hair was soft as I ran my hand through it. Once, I took away my hand, I looked at Jesters face and asked "Why does your face look funny?"

"It is my job to be funny"

"No you fool, your face is red"

"Well it can not helped, since I'm in the company of a lovely gem as yourself"

_He is so sweet_

"Sometimes you say the sweetest things. Shall we go?"

"How are we getting there?"

"Let's have Dragon drop us off in town"

"Actually, why don't we walk into town? It's not so far"

_Walking? I don't see why not_

"Alright"

**At the Castle Gate**

"Jester how come you agreed to accompany me today?"

"Every moment with my lady knight is better than tricking Gunther"

"Oh Jester, you really do say the sweetest things"

As we were about to leave the castle gates, a certain beef brain called out to us "Getting sweet on clown boy are we?"

"Gunther don't you have better things to do like sleeping?"

"No, I actually have important duties to attend to like shining Sir Theodore's swords"

"Kissing up are we?"

"Say whatever you want frog rider, but I'll gain Sir Theodore's favor"

I was going to retort back but Jester spoke up first "Remember to lick both of his boots well Gunther. Me and Jane will be on our way now"

Gunther was speechless as we left the castle gates. Once Gunther was out of view, we started to chat "So, Jester how does it feel without your floppy hat?"

"I miss the ringing in my ears, other than that, I feel lighter. How about you Jane?"

"I feel as though I'm with a stranger"

"Than should I change my voice? Who shall it be? Gunther? Sir Ivon? Jane?"

"Your able to imitate my voice?"

Using his imitation "Your able to imitate my voice?"

"That's incredible, what else can you say?"

Still imitating my voice, he hugged his body while saying "Oh Gunther, I know I always said your annoying but in truth, I think you're a beef cake. Kiss me handsome"

"JESTER!"

"What you don't like it?"

"That's not funny, I would never say such things"

Returning to his normal voice, he apologized "Sorry Jane, I thought I'd change things up, but since you disapprove, I'll lock that act away in the dungeon and throw away the key"

"You don't have to go that far, just don't say something so gross"

"So my fair bean stalk, what is it that you're buying today?"

"I'd like to buy a knife or some new arrows, and you?"

"I don't really have any money, but I thought I'd enjoy being in your company, so I came along."

"I'm glad, if I would have asked mother, she would have wanted to go dress shopping. And that is a complete bore."

_Is rather have good company, and a good laugh_

"At least you can see your parents whenever you wanted, mine are always traveling."

_Stupid Jane, why can't you remember these things?_

"Oh! Sorry"

"Think nothing of it. Working at the castle keeps busy, so I rarely get lonely."

_That is sad_

Hugging Jester, I tell sincerely "You always have me"

While hugging him, his heart was beating fast, but so was mine. Returning the hug, he replied "Thank you Jane that means a lot, but I must tell you, we wont always be together"

Letting him go I asked "Why not?"

"Some day you'll meet a man who you'll fall in love with, and become his wife. We will always be friends, but once that happens, only your husband could be this close to you"

_We can't always be together? I don't know what to say? Why would you say such a thing? Do you not want to be near me?_

"Jester I don't know what love is, so I can not become anyone's wife"

"Jane, when you love someone, you just know. No one has to tell you"

_You just know? Then I'll make sure to figure it out soon_

"Alright, then when I know, can i tell you?"

"Only if you think it's important"

Changing the subject "Look Jester, I can see the towns people, first one to get there is king"

"Wait for me"

**In town**

It's interesting, Jester is surprisingly fast.

"How is it that you beat me?"

"It's the magic in my shoes, so what does the king get?"

"Just the title of king, nothing more"

"How disappointing. So, where is that shop you spoke of?"

"Right... Over... There?"

Looking around, I noticed that the stop which once sold weapons, is now a bakery. Most likely, since we're in a time of peace, business might have been slow. Sadly, I said "It appears as though I won' be getting any weapons today"

Patting my back, Jester asked "All that running made me hungry, how about bread or pastry? The king commands you"

"Alright, what would you like?"

"Let's go in and see"

As we got closer to the bakery, the smell of fresh bread was overwhelming. Inside the shop was the largest variety of bread I have ever seen, Pepper would have loved it.

"Jane let's get that one, it's shaped like dragon"

Looking in the direction Jester was pointing, there it was, dragon shaped bread. This is only the second time I've seen Dragons likeness in an artistic expression.

_I'll have to remember to tell Dragon_

The baker was big guy, mostl likely from tasting his bread. Politely I asked "Baker, I'll have two dragon shaped breads"

With a hearty laugh, the Baker said "Why young lady aren't you the legendary girl who tamed the Dragon"

"I don't know about legendary, but I befriended the friendly creature"

Delighted, he handed me the bread "Here have the bread at no charge"

"Are you sure?"

"Certainly, just remember to tell your friends"

"I will, thank you"

Leaving the shop, Jester tells me "Jane, it seems your not the only one fond of Dragon"

Taking a bite out of the bread, it was full of cheese and strawberry "Is this what dragon tastes like? In that case he's delicious"

_You would love this Dragon_

"I didn't know dragon was so sweet, but you did"

"Yes, it's as sweet as his heart"

As we ate our bread we spotted a dancer, she didn't appear to be from around here, perhaps a slave.

"Jester let's go watch"

"I wish I had something to give her?"

As we watched her dance, we got excited. She twisted and turned, flipped and jumped, she was amazing.

"Jester can you dance like that?"

"But of course, now that you mention it, I know what I can give her"

_What is that clever fool up to?_

As Jester approached the dancer, the young woman became frightened.

Shaking her hand, he reassured her "Don't be afraid, let's dance"

Once again she danced, and so did Jester, their moves were so in tune, it's like they were one of the same. Every, jump, flip, turn and twist was in unison. When they finished dancing, a crowd had gathered, clapping and cheering for the little slave and mysterious blue boy.

_I wish I could dance like that, and that girl is beautiful. Actually I'm not sure I like how close they were._

"Jester that was great"

"Jane no don't"

_What did I do?_

After I called out his name, everyone began to recognize the blue boy. They yelled it's the kings fool, it's the blue boy, the funny man, the royal clown. They pleaded for an encore, but when I looked at Jesters face, I could tell he wasn't in the mood for it.

_I'll save you_

So I jumped into the crowd and saved Jester, by scooping him up and running away toward the forest.

Teasingly he asked "Jane did I just become the damsel in distress?"

"If you're the damsel in distress than I'm your knight"

_It's funny, normally, it would be the opposite_

After running far enough, I let Jester down.

"Thank you Jane"

Catching my breath, I replied "Ha...no...ha...problem...Jester"

"Jane are you alright?"

"I...ha...will be...ha...once I catch my breath...ha"

"Jane you were very brave"

"And you were incredible, I didn't know you could dance like that. I was entranced"

_I knew you we're talented, but I never cease to be amazed by you_

"Oh really?"

"And that girl was very beautiful"

_Why am I even mentioning it?_

"Jane, that girl can not even compare to your brilliance."

_Really, that makes me happy, but why?_

"Why do you treat me so well Jester?

"Why not, your my favorite lady knight after all"

"But I'm the only lady knight"

"That's why your my favorite"

As I looked at the smiling fool, I couldn't help but feel warm inside.

_It's so nice being with you, I want to treat you well_

While we walk toward in no particular direction, I asked Jester "Why do you sing ballads for the king?"

"I'd like to think that the King is a romantic"

"So when you talk about kissing in your songs, why do people kiss"

_Why am I even asking?_

"People kiss for various reasons, they kiss to greet each other, when you get hurt you kiss the pain away, and to show how much you like someone."

_Jester, I like you very much. I want to be with you all the time and treat you well. Is this love?_

Looking at Jesters face, there was still crumbs on his face, so I said "Jester there is some pastry left on your face, close your eyes so that I can get it"

"Oh alright"

As I wiped away the crumbs, my fingers lightly touched his lips, they were soft. At I continued to look over his face, I couldn't help but notice his pretty eye lashes or how nice his skin looked under the sunlight.

_I don't know what it is but, I feel compelled to kiss his lips_

Lightly I kissed his lips, but quickly, Jester pushed me away. Shocked, he asked "Jane, do you realize what you're doing?"

_Yes, your lips looked lovely, so I kissed them_

"I don't know, I just wanted to treat you well, because I like you"

Touched his forehead, he explained in a serious manner "Jane, you see, when I said like, I meant like like"

In a matter of fact way, I replied "I know, that is why I kissed you"

Changing his expression, to that of a more kind and gentle manner, he asked "Then should I show how much I like you?"

_I don't know why but my heart is beating really fast_

Closing my eyes, I could feel Jesters warm lips against mine, he kissed with urgency, expressing all his feelings in a sweet and tender kiss. His hair tickled my face as he cupped my face with his callused hands, he smelled of strawberry.

_You're so sweet, I wished we would have done this sooner. If the world would were to end at this moment, at least is I would know what happiness is_

Then he embraced me, and I embraced him back, his heart was as fast as a rabbits heart. As I returned the kiss, I tried my best to let him know that the feelings were mutual. It felt as though all our troubles melted away, I didn't want to part from his lips, but I was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"Jane, I'm..."

"Jester, I don't know what to say. I wished you would have done that sooner Does that mean you like me a lot?"

"Jane, the truth is, I love you very much. I'm not sorry for kissing you, but I'm sorry if you feel embarrassed or uncomfortable"

"No, it was exhilarating, can we do that again?"

"Why don't we go back to the castle Jane?"

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, I don't want to take advantage of ignorance"

"Jester, I like you, I really do"

"Then would you marry me?"

"Marry? Would we always be together?"

"Yes, but.. Are..."

"I accept"

"Jane, you realize you'll also have to bear my children right?"

"But we'll still be together right?"

"Yes till death do we part"

"Jester you see, since earlier, when you said we would someday not be together, it made me sad. Jester I must love you because you're the only one I ever want to be with, I would be so proud to bear children that look like you. Your my favorite person, my favorite Jester, the only man for me. You're the only one I'll kiss, the only one I love, the one I hold most dear, so please let me marry you"

With tears running down his face, he did back flips, a hand stand, and climbed a tree.

"Feel better now Jester?"

"Yes, but I think I'm stuck in a tree, can you help me?"

"What am I going to do with you?"

As I climbed the tree, the branch I grabbed on broke, but Jester grabbed my hands and pulled me up as he hung by his legs on a branch. Once I was properly secure, I helped Jester up.

"Jester I think we're both stuck"

"Let's pretend to be apples and fall on someone who comes by"

"We shouldn't"

"Then what should we do?"

"I think I see Smithy coming by"

"Then don't just sit there, let's call him"

In unison we called "SMITHY"

Running towards our tree, he looked up and laughed "How did you two get stuck up there?"

"It's a long story but can you help us get down?" Asked Jester

"Jane jump, I'll catch you"

As I jumped, Smithy caught me, but didn't put me down right away, he smiled and asked "Jane, you're heavier than you look, but I don't mind it. What would you say if I asked you to become my wife?"

_What?_

I replied "I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to be Jesters wife"

"So he asked first? Well it doesn't matter, if I leave him in that tree, than no one will stand in the way"

"SMITHY!"

"What? I was only mostly kidding?"

Yelling from the tree, Jester said "You had your chances, but she said she loved me. Now help!"

"Jump you traitor"

Jumping from the tree, Jester fell on Smithy.

Laughingly, he said "Sorry Smithy, an apple doesn't choose where to land"

Grabbing my hand, Jester and I ran all the way back to the castle gates. Standing at the gates was Gunther, probably on sentry duty. Upon seeing us holding hands he laughed and asked "What? Are you and clown boy sweethearts?"

In a matter of fact way, I replied "That's correct, I'm soon to be Jesters wife"

Looking at Jester with killer intent "You traitor, you knew I liked Jane. Know you must pay with your life"

Pinching a nerve on Gunther's neck, Jester said "All is fair in the game of love"

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine, let's go Jane"

"Go where?"

"To tell everyone about our new happy life"

**Epilogue**

With Sir Theodore's help, my parents accepted to let us marry. Everyone was at the wedding was over joyed except Gunther and Smithy, who were enjoying the wine a little too much. Several days before our wedding, Jester was in a life and death battle as he avoided fiery arrows, burning knives, and dung from Gunther and Smithy. I think they'll forgive him someday.

Life hasn't changed very much, except Jester is very affectionate. Every chance he gets, he'll give me kiss, or a hug. I'm glad I kissed him back then and married the man, or I'd probably be forced to marry and be stuck with a man I didn't love. With the both of us living in my tower, we like watch the stars most of the time, while telling each other stories

As a knight, Jester worries whether or not I will come back home. I know there will always problems, and their will always be danger, but no matter what comes our way, we'll face it all together.


End file.
